Class 1-A Swimming Competition
The Swimming Competition is an informal match among the male students of Class 1-A. Prologue Following the end of the semester, Denki and Mineta invite Deku to participate in an endurance training session in the school pool before the training camp begins. Of course, Minoru and Denki have no real intention to train. Minoru overheard the Class 1-A girls plans to use the pool to have fun, so they scheme to see the girls in bikinis after. Knowing that their homeroom teacher Shota would realize their real intentions and not give them permission to use the pool, they invited Izuku under the pretense of doing water-related training. However, they didn't expect Izuku to invite all the boys of Class 1-A to participate in endurance training. The girls are present but they're wearing the school-mandated swimsuits. To Denki and Minoru's horror, their plan completely backfires when both are forced to train by an enthusiastic Tenya, who congratulates them for their "great idea" of training before summer camp, while the girls were on the other side using the water for leisure. After an intense training lead by Tenya, the boys take a 15-minute break. Katsuki abruptly arrives and challenges Izuku, and this gives Tenya the idea to hold a competition to see who can swim fifty meters the fastest. Mashirao asks if Quirks can be used, to which Tenya replies that yes as long as they are not used to damage to any people or buildings. Momo decides to help. Competition The boys decide to go in three groups, and the winners of each heat will race for the first place. 1st Round *'Competitors': Minoru Mineta, Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda, Katsuki Bakugo and Denki Kaminari. When Momo blows the whistle to start the race, everyone jumps into the pool, except Katsuki, who uses his Blast Rush Turbo to reach the other end of the pool without even swimming, winning the race. Sero and Kirishima protest that he has not swum like the others, to which Katuski replies that he has used "Freestyle". 2nd Round *'Competitors': Hanta Sero, Yuga Aoyama, Shoto Todoroki, Rikido Sato and Eijiro Kirishima. As soon as the whistle blows, Sero, Yuga and Shoto try to reach the other side of the pool by using their respective Quirks without touching the water at all. Yuga uses his Navel Laser to win the race, but in the middle of the flight, his Quirk begins to hurt him in the stomach, causing him to deviate and ends up colliding with Hanta, who is trying to reach the other side using his Tape. Both students fall into the swimming pool. As for Shoto, he uses his ice powers to freeze the water, reaching the finish line without problems and winning the race. This time Denki and Mineta protest because he was supposed to swim. 3rd Round *'Competitors': Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya, Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo Shoji. The whistle sounds, and everyone threw into the water, except Tenya, who uses his Engine to slide across the pool lane rope, getting ahead of the others. Seeing this, Izuku uses the One For All: Full Cowl to swim faster and overtake Tenya, who when he sees Izuku approaching him, boosts his Quirk to go faster. When they approach the finish line, both students give their best, but in the end, it is Izuku who manages to win the race by a few centimeters. Final Round *'Competitors': Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. The winners of the previous rounds prepare for the final race, with the rest of their classmates encouraging them. Both Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki are determined to win the race using their Quirks, but shortly after Iida's whistle, Shota appears and erases the powers of the three, who fall into the water. Shota tells students that their pool use time is over, and they must return to their homes. Some students protest because they wanted to see the race, but Aizawa stare intimidatingly at them to make them obey his orders. No one dares to go against him. Aftermath After being kicked out of the pool area, Katsuki and Eijiro walk home together. Katsuki claims he is angry Shota stopped their race because he will never allow Izuku and Shoto to beat him. Izuku returns to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, where he meets All Might. The number one hero reminds his protege to train hard at forest lodge, as one day he may have to take his place as the Symbol of Peace. Notes *This event is not shown nor mentioned in the manga. References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Events